peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One YYYY-MM-DD * 1987-09-29 Comments *Recording is missing the first 45 minutes from this show. * Peel explains that both Walters and office secretary Janice were off sick during the day, so he had to do all the work for the show, including answering the telephone. He resorts to reading the music press while the records are playing in order to discover what gigs, if any, his session guests have coming up. *Peel is unsure of the pronunciation of the word 'Shamen' and admits, "the ludicrous thing is that I spoke to a member of the band on the phone this very morning. I should have cleared up the pronunciation of it with him then." Sessions *Motorcycle Boy. Repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 14 September 1987. *Heresy #1. Repeat of debut session, first broadcast 03 August 1987, (Album, Comp:Grind Madness At The BBC) Earache. Tracklisting :(File a) cuts in with a very bumpy level during the first seconds) *Tarlochan Singh Bilga & Malkit Singh: Chattiyie Kabootariyie (Album: I Love Golden Star (U.K.) Star Records (JP: 'That track was... I can't attempt the title of it, I really can't. One of these days I shall find somebody who can coach me in all of this and I shall become better.') *Motorcycle Boy: Scarlet (Peel Session) *Shades: Strollin' After Dark (Teenage Werewolf) (Album, Comp.: "The Best In Buried Sounds": Instrumental Madness!) Ostrich Records (JP: 'I've just noticed that one of my all-time favourites is a couple of tracks further on, hold on, I'll just play the beginning of it. Perhaps play it in its entireity in tomorrow night's programme...') *Eddie Smith & the Hornets: Upturn (Album, Comp.: "The Best In Buried Sounds": Instrumental Madness!) Ostrich Records (JP plays just a couple of secods of the track: 'Perhaps in tomorrow's night's programme if you're really good...') *Tot: Filthy Quality (Album, Comp.: Head Over Ears - A Debris Compilation) Play Hard Records *Expando Brain: Get Even (Album: Mother Of God, It's Expando Brain!) Vacant Lot Records *EPEE MD: You're A Customer (Single: It's My Thing) Fresh Records *Motorcycle Boy: Some Girls (Peel Session) *Gitfiddle Jim: Paddlin' Blues (Album, Comp.: The Georgia Blues 1927-1933) Yazoo Available on L007 (JP: 'It does rather sound as though he's being barbecued at the time of the recording, but I hope that didn't spoil your enjoyment. I sometimes think that it enhances it actually, because it gives it a certain amount of character.') *Discords: Second To No-One (Album, Comp.: Medway Powerhouse Vol. 1) Hangman Records Available on L007 (JP: 'dot dot dot adrenalin rush dot dot dot continued page 97...') *Heresy: Flowers In Concrete (Peel Session) Available on L007 *Shamen: Christopher Mayhew Says (12": Christopher Mayhew Says) Moksha Recordings *3 Mustaphas 3: Xamenh Evtexia / Fiz'n (Album: Shopping) Globe Style :(JP: 'Here's the good news about tomorrow:' Tommy Vance trailer for the following day on Radio One, the station's 20th birthday. They will be counting down the top 100 best-selling singles and albums of the last two decades throughout the day.) *Big Stick: Crack Attack (12": Crack Attack) Buy Our Records (tape flip during above track) :(File a) ends, File b) and c) begin) *''(JP: 'In addition to being Radio One's 20th birthday tomorrow, it's also Johnny Mathis's and record producer Gus Dudgeon's. It would have been Marc Bolan's, ironically, too. And I see that tomorrow morning Mike Smith at 7 o'clock plays host to all of the Radio 1 breakfast show DJ's: That's Tony Blackburn, Noel Edmonds, Dave Lee Travis and Mike Read. And they get together around the toast and coffee for a chat and a trip down memory lane. And you can hear numbers 89-72 in the single and album countdown. And this is another one of those records that Charlie Gillett brought both - actually he was very very good, he brought two copies of everything, so Andy and I wouldn't be squabbling over which ones were which and we were listening to some of them earlier this evening, including this one:')'' *Julizya: Ayindundula (Album: Tai Yaka) Kariba (JP: 'Ayindundula is aproximitly the title of the piece and the band is called Julizya. And again we have no real guide how to properly pronounce, so ... and I wouldn't be at all surprised if Andy doesn't play more, if not by this band, but others from this selection of records which Charlie's brought back for us from Zambia, is that right? I think this is what it came from. Anyway, there's one particular record which Andy is very keen to play to you on Thursday night which starts with a baby cry. I've got a copy of it, but being a descent kind of chap, I thought I'll let you play it first. That's the sort of human I am.') *Motorcycle Boy: I Could Make You Happy (Peel Session) *Cud: Mind The Gap (Single: Mind The Gap) Reception Records *Lady Sugar Sweet: Sugar Sweet (Album, Comp.: Hard As Hell! Rap's Next Generation) Music Of Life *Heresy: Belief / Network Of Friends (Peel Session) *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (EP: The Peel Session) Strange Fruit *Wailing Souls: Who No Waan Come (Album: Wailing) Jah Guidance :(File b) and c) end at end of show) File ;Name *a) JP870929#1.1.mp3 *b) JP870929#1.2.mp3 or John Peel 19870930 - Motorcycle Boy and Heresy #1.2.flac (misdated) ;Length *a) 00:46:42 *b) 00:28:40 ;Other * ;Available *a) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/dr_mango/1987/JP870929%231.1.mp3 *b) mp3 or flac ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)